Kingdom Hearts: Epilouge
by superevilcube
Summary: Sora finds himself in a mansion that makes him lose some of his memories, but what happens after he travels through a dark portal? Chapter 004 up!
1. Chapter 001

Chapter 001  
  
While walking down a winding path, Sora and his two companions, Donald and Goofy came across Pluto who was innocently standing on the road. But the dog was holding a letter in his mouth, a letter with the seal of the king on it. The three companions stared at the dog and jaws dropped open.   
  
The three slowly approached Pluto, hoping to grab the letter from his mouth. But without warning the dog took off down the winding path at full speed. "No!" Sora shouted.   
  
"We've got to catch him!" Donald exclaimed. They took off down the road after the dog, but couldn't seem to match his speed.   
  
"Stop Pluto! We've got to read that letter!" Pluto didn't seem to listen to the boy and stop, it looked like the dog was doing the complete opposite of what Sora wanted. "Awe! Why am I even bothering talking to a dog?" He thought out loud.  
  
"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Questioned Goofy.  
  
Pluto kept on running toward a huge fence line that seemed endless.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Snickered Sora. But what he didn't see was a hole under the fence that Pluto slipped through. "Awe man!" He stared past the fence line to the horizon, where a gigantic mansion was. Sora's eye's widened with the site of it. "That is one huge house! I've never seen anything so grand! He shouted out of breath, while standing there with his hands on his knees resting. He caught his breath for a second and started walking toward the fence line and saw the gate. He continued to the gate and unlatched it.  
  
"What are you doing!" Yelled Donald. "We don't know what the place is, it could be crawling with heartless, we can't just go barging in!" Donald waded over to Sora and tackled him so he couldn't go in.  
  
Sora pushed Donald off of him. "Calm down, Donald. We can handle a few heartless." He said to him, wiping dirt off of himself.  
  
"So? We still shouldn't go." Donald said stubbornly.  
  
"C'mon, we've got to catch Pluto!"   
  
"Nah ah. We're not going in."  
  
Goofy looked over toward the mansion and saw Pluto running toward it. "Uh guys… Sora!" Goofy said.  
  
"What?" Sora and Donald both said at the same time.  
  
"Pluto's getting away and he just went inside the mansion."  
  
"What!?" Sora looked over and saw that the dog was no where in site. He took off running toward the mansion.  
  
"Awe phoowe!" Donald screamed. "What are we getting ourselves into to." He thought quietly to himself. Donald and Goofy took off running after Sora, they reached the entrance to the mansion and stopped at the door.   
  
"How did Pluto get inside? The door is closed." Sora said.   
  
"It doesn't matter, because we're not going in." Donald exclaimed.   
  
"Oh yes we are." Sora looked towards the door. The door was a pretty big one. Made of solid oak and at least ten feet tall. And very decorative it was. The doorknob itself was more unique than anything Destiny Islands. But there was something about the door that didn't catch the trio's attention. A piece of stain glass. Which resided near the top-middle of the door. It wasn't well proportioned with the rest of the door. But it resembled a heartless sign, which couldn't be good news for the group.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Donald said uneasy.  
  
"What could happen?" Sora told him while putting his hand on the doorknob, which seemed to be cold, compared the temperature outside. He opened the door.  
  
Pluto was only a few feet away from the door when the trio walked in. The dog's ears raised when he saw them, then he took off running down the hall and took a sharp left turn.  
  
"Stupid dog." Sora said agitatedly. After Sora motioned for Goofy and Donald to run down the hall, they did so.  
  
Donald started complaining in his head, "Awe phoowe, I know something bad is going to happen." The trio ran down the hall and made a sharp left turn, but while doing so Sora slipped and hit his head pretty hard against the wall. Sora recovers though and looked down what seemed to be an endless abyss of white doors; but Pluto was no where in sight.   
  
"What? Where'd he go? There isn't anywhere he could have gone," He said panicky. The boy turned around and noticed that Donald and Goofy were both gone. "Hmm!?" He quickly turned and looked down the corner for them, but they were no where in site. "What? Where'd they go?"  
  
There began a low whistling sound inside the mansion. "They are no longer here." A mysterious voice said.  
  
A chill ran down Sora's spine as he heard the voice, it sounded cold. Sora looked around but saw nobody. He froze, Sora was scared; but didn't know why. "Who said that, who are you? Where did they go!?" Sora yelled at he top of his lungs, getting angry.  
  
"That is none of your concern, on who I am and where your friends went." The voice said again.  
  
The boy's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that? Tell me who you are!" Sora shouted in a hurry.  
  
"You are not wise to ask so many questions." The voice exclaimed, but as it did so, it sounded as if it was fading away.  
  
"What are you talking about? He waited for a reply from the voice… but it didn't say anything in return. Sora turned away from the entrance of the mansion, hoping to see Goofy and Donald, but didn't. But instead, to his surprise, he saw someone else that he didn't expect to see, Riku.  
  
"Riku!" Sora yelled. "How did you get here? What are you…" He cut off what he was saying and thought to himself for a second. "Wait, how did Riku get here? He couldn't have just appeared, and how did he get out of Kingdom Hearts. Unless…" Sora stopped, "that isn't really Riku." Sora looked up again at Riku.  
  
Riku looked at Sora, then he turned away and looked at a door, and opened it. He looked back at Sora one last time and walked through the door. The door closed behind Riku by itself.  
  
Sora started to breath hard. "What are you doing Riku!?" Sora shouted out, then as he did so, took off running and slid to a stop at the door that Riku walked into. He stared at it for a minute thinking, "Should I really open it and go in?" At the moment Sora didn't really know what to do. But without thinking his hand was already on the door handle turning it. He opened the door and looked inside. "Nothing. How can nothing be there?" Sora started sweating and breathing really hard. He didn't know what was going on. He picked his head up and looked straight through the door again but this time, light shot and engulfed Sora. 


	2. Chapter 002

Chapter 002  
  
Sora awakened in an unknown town to him. Sora was lying face down on the ground  
  
Sore stood up slowly holding his head with his left hand.  
  
"Whoa, where am I?" Sora said aloud. Sora started walking to what looked like the entrance of the alley, which was opposite of a fence with a hole in the bottom middle.  
  
Once Sora left the small alley way, he entered what looked like a town square. Sora looked straight and saw a giant door, that had to be big enough for a ship to dock, and then he looked to the left, which he saw an equally tall door, but not as wide.  
  
Sora started walking toward the door while talking to himself out loud "This place seems so familiar, but then again, I can't remember anything about it."  
  
Sora was not paying attention to where he was moving when he tripped over an edge in the ground and slammed up against the smaller, but still large, door.  
  
"OW! Man that hurt." Sora yelled loudly enough for people around him to start starring. "Heh, heh..." Sora said nervously while scratching the back of his head. After just hovering around the giant door for several moments, Sora started getting up, whilst doing so, he was turning counter-clock wise. When Sora was half way up, he noticed a bent sign that said "3rd District".  
  
Sora started starring at the sign and wondered whyit was bent. Then he turned one-hundred eighty degrees so he was facing the other side and noticed another, but longer sign, that said "3rd district" but on this sign, was a red "X"  
  
Sora starred at the sign, then at the door.   
  
"I there is a red 'x' on the sign, why isn't the door blocked off?" He thought to himself. Sora opened the giant door and walked in.  
  
As soon as Sora walked in the door, he remember where he was.   
  
"Traverse Town!" Sora yelled to himself. Moments after that, Shadows appeared all over the third district. Sora drew his keyblade. A few of the shadows from in front of Sora, as in an attacking movement. Sora stepped out with his left foot and started attacking the three heartless. As doing so, flashers of memories flashed into his head. The memories were of Sora and 2 companions fighting in Traverse Town.  
  
"Hu..." Sora started breathing hard.  
  
Everything around Sora froze, like time has stopped, Sora was the only thing that was still moving.  
  
A bright bang of light took place a few inches in front of of the boy's face. A card appeared in front of his face. The card had a picture of one of the companions on it.  
  
Sora stared in excitement and yelled "Donald!"  
  
The card started glowing then burst with light in a ball at least 3 feet in evrey direction. When the light faded, Donald appeared.  
  
"Donald..." Sora said in a hesitant voice.  
  
"No time to talk, we've gotta fight off these heartless." Donald said quickly.  
  
Time restarted as fast as it had stopped. Sora and Donald fought together to get rid of the many shadows that infested the third district. Once the duo had finished off fighting the res of the shadows, Sora said, "That wasn't hard, right Donald?" Sora noticed that Donald wasn't moving. "Dona..." Before Sora finished, there was another a big boom of light from where Donald was standing. The light surrounded Donald, then disappeared. Donald was gone, all that was left was the card with Donald on it. "That's really weird, maybe Merlin might know about this card and what just happened."  
  
Sora "sheathed" his keyblade and ran over to a door with a fire emblem on it.  
  
"Why do I remember stuff about this place now, after I entered the third district?" The fire emblem was glowing red, and the door opened whenever Sora was about a foot away. Sora entered.  
  
The place was filled with water and with hippos swimming back and forth, except for a piece of land with a house on it near the back.  
  
"Okay, I've just got to get there, not to hard." Sora said confidently. The boy started jumping across the large animals swimming the water, and reached the solid ground at the end of the area. "Phew, that was harder than I thought."  
  
Sora went around the house, looking for the entrance, he found one on the left side of the house and entered.  
  
Sora walked over to Merlin, who was standing on a stone structure in the middle of the house.  
  
"Hey, Merlin, do you know what this card is exactly? It appeared in front of me once I remembered Donald."  
  
"What do you mean 'remembered Donald'?" Merlin questioned  
  
"I can't remember anything." Sora explained.  
  
Merlin walked down the spiral staircase around the stone structure, which was only one or two feet high, and walked over to Sora.  
  
"Hm, that's weird. Let me see that card." Merlin said as reaching out his arm.  
  
Sora took it out of his pants pocket and handed it to him. "Sure." Sora replied. Merlin took the card out of Sora's hand and began to study it.  
  
"Hm," Merlin said, "this is a strange card, what exactly is it?  
  
"I don't know." Sora said, "I was hoping you could tell me. The only thing I know is it turned into Donald, then it turned into this card."  
  
Merlin continued looking at the card. "Maybe it is one of your memories in the form of a card. You might be able to turn the card into Donald when ever you want." Merlin explaind to Sora.  
  
"Then why did Donald turn back into a card?"  
  
"You probably need all of these cards, then they will most likely turn back permanantly." Merlin exclaimed to Sora.  
  
"One more question, why do I remember some things but not others?"  
  
Merlin stood there in front of Sora thinking. "Well, maybe there is a reason you remember those things. But I don't know why."  
  
"Hm, okay, thanks." Sora said with gratitude. Sora exited Merlin's house and made his way through the water that the Hippos are swimming in. He made it to the other side and walked out via the door with the fire emblem on it.  
  
Sora was in the third district walking to the large door which leads into the first district.  
  
Sora saw something at the corner of his eye. Sora took out his keyblade and turned in that direction to face it. Sora saw Riku in his black heartless armor with his back toward Sora.  
  
"Huh, Riku, what are you doing here?" Sora said quickly, while loosely holding his keyblade.  
  
Riku turned around holding his sword, "I can't let you leave." Riku said in a strange sounding voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora thought for a second. "Wait, your not Riku..." Sora finished saying while raising his keyblade back to the fighting position.  
  
"I can't let you know of our plans" Riku said, while saying that, he started holding his sword like he was about to attack. Riku took a step back then jump slid in the Sora's direction to attack him. Sora brought hp his keyblade to block the attack, and successfully blocked it, but with difficulty. Riku jumped back.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought." Riku said.  
  
Sora started charging at Riku about to attack. Riku took a step back and disappeared in darkness.  
  
Sora skid to a stop. "Who was that... Ansem?"  
  
Sora exited the third district. Sora was walking in the first district over to the alley where he woke up. Sora walked into the alley way and started looking around for a way to leave.  
  
"Hm, if I woke up here, there has to be way to leave from this alley way too." Sora assured himself. Sora was standing in the spot that h woke up in. He turned to the broken fence. Inside the hole was "nothingness", just like the door back in the mansion. "That must be the way to leave." He thought.  
  
Sora walked through the broken fence in hope to be taken back to the mansion. As Sora walked through the hole in the fence and was engulfed in light. 


	3. Chapter 003

Chapter 003  
  
Sora re-appeared in the mansion, but noticed he was in a different room than before. He was no longer in the endless hallway, but a circular room with only one door at the very far end.   
  
Sora started walking to the other side of the room. "Weird, how did I end up here."   
  
Sora continued walking to the other room when he heard a voice. "One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."  
  
"Huh, who's there, Ansem?"  
  
"Phew, Ansem. He exploited the power of darkness and failed. He is weak..." A few moments passed with only silence. "That door will lead you to some answers you seek."  
  
"What answers? Tell me!" Yelled Sora. Sora waited for some moments waiting for the voice to answer him, but it did not. " Who are you!?" Sora yelled madly. "Man. Well, Since that is the only door, I think I better go through it. But wait answers is he talking about. There are so many questions I need answered." Sora walked over to the door and stood for a second. Sora started breathing harder, "Well, here goes nothing." He opened the door and stepped through it instantaneously. Once Sora stepped through the door, he passed out like before when he went through the door to Traverse Town. When Sora was asleep, he had a dream about some children that he did not know.  
  
In the dream he saw four children sitting on a type of tower. Three were holding stones and one was holding something that looked like a trophy. And then another scene flashed of a Blonde haired boy running down an alley chasing some sort of white monster, that somewhat resembled a heartless, the white heartless creature was running on the side of a building then shot into it and disappeared. Then the dream ended.  
  
After the dream, Sora woke up in Hallow Bastion in the Great Hall. "Uh, what a weird dream, who were those people? That doesn't really matter. I need to find out why I am here. And what questions that I have will be answered." Sora said to himself while getting up off of the ground. "Okay, now I need to find out where I should go."  
  
Sora started walking down in the Castle Chapel to the end, while walking a few memories flashed into his mind about him, Donald, and another companion fighting Maleficent. He continued down the great hall until he got to the end. Sora turned to the side and started walking to the door while more memories were flashing through his head. The boy decided to stop and pay attention to his memories. Memories flashed of him, Donald, and the third companion fighting Maleficent and The dragon. Moments later Sora remembered who the third companion was.  
  
"Goofy! I finally remembered who the third companion was." Sora said excitedly. A card flashed in front of his face and on the card was a picture of Goofy. Sora grabbed the card and put it with the card that had Donald on it. "Now to continue on." Sora walked through the door in the Castle Chapel and entered the lift stop and rode the lifts up to the Grand Hall.  
  
Once Sora entered the Grand Hall he began moving down the middle to where the keyhole is. Sora saw a man in a black trench rain coat appear and walk from behind him straight through him. The boy fell on the ground but caught himself and lifted himself up again.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked the cloaked man.  
  
"You have come so far, but still you know nothing. I am just a mere shell, devoid of heart."  
  
"It can't be, everyone has a heart, even if it is consumed in darkness."  
  
"That is where you are wrong... You will find who you are looking for, but not here." the unknown man said.  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "How do you know I'm looking for someone? Who are you?"  
  
"Pathetic, you still know nothing. You will never understand anything."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said... "Tell me!" Sora stood there waiting for a few moments, but the unknown did nothing except turn around and walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Where you need to be..."  
  
"What?" Sora started running toward the unknown to try to catch him, but couldn't. The unknown shot a blue ball of electricity out at him, and Sora had to quickly draw his keyblade to block it. Sora looked but the mysterious man was gone. All that was left was a black portal where he had stood. "Should I... enter it?" He thought to himself out loud. "He said what I was looking for would be where he was going, so I need to. But, where did he go?" Sora walked over the portal and stared into it. It looked like a black hole circling in, and had a spot of purple, with red electricity shooting around it. It felt as if the portal was now sucking in, so Sora planted his feet on the ground to stay put. But the cards he kept of Donald and Goofy flew out into the portal. "No!" Sora screamed. Sora dived into the portal. 


	4. Chapter 004

Chapter 004  
  
"Ugh... now where am I?" Sora stood up off of the cold hard ground, he looked around trying to figure out where me might be. "Now I know I've never been here before, so where the heck am I?" A few moments pass as the boy just stands there with a clueless look on his face. "Wait a second...! Where are those cards?!"  
  
The brown haired boy franticly started to search around for the two cards that were dragged threw through the portal. From the corner of the boy's eye, he saw his feather-haired friend, and his not so intelligent-looking friend. "Donald! Goofy!" He took off running towards them, then lost his balance and tripped over a bump in the concrete.  
  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both yelled as they jetted off over to help their fallen comrade. The both leaned over and grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up.  
  
He was rubbing his head, "Thanks guys. I'm so glad to see y'all again. Boy that hurt, ha ha ha."  
  
"Where are we?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Good question, I was wondering the same thing myself. This place isn't Traverse Town, even though it sure doesn't look a lot like it. Let's get going, maybe there's some people around here that we could ask."  
  
The trio started walking away from the alley that they all landed in. And back in the depths of the alleyway, a dark figured appeared. "Fools, all of them. They don't understand anything, not even their own destiny." The figure slowly took a few steps backwards into the darkness, not being seen the whole time.  
  
"Ugh..." Sora said with chills running up his spine.  
  
"What's a matter?" Goofy asked him.  
  
He turned around, "Nothing, must have been my imagination. I just had a bad feeling though."  
  
Goofy, Donald, and Sora continued walking down the side of a street, until they came across a general store. "Hey, maybe there's people in there." Donald exclaimed.  
  
"You think? Nice going Donald." Sora said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He could tell that Donald was getting irritated. "Ha ha ha, I was just kidding Donald. Calm down."  
  
Inside the store stood an old man behind a counter. "Welcome! How may I help you?" he said very energetically for a man of his age.  
  
Uh... just curious, it must of slipped my mind but, where exactly are we?" Sora asked kind of timidly.  
  
The man started bouncing around the room for no apparent reason. "You don't know where we are? Well I'll tell you where we are!" he paused for a few seconds, as if trying to catch his breath. "We're in Twilight Town! Founded hundreds of years ago by a heroine named April. Legend has it she saved the world with a mysterious weapon and created twilight town so that darkness couldn't enter it. But no one knows for sure what happened, it's just a legend."  
  
"A mysterious weapon..." Sora said quietly to himself while thinking of the keyblade. "Well," he said livelier" thanks a bunch, I think we'll just be going now."  
  
The gang started walking towards the door when the man interrupted, "y'all could always go to the clock tower. There's a shrine of April at the very top, you might want to see it, Sora."  
  
Sora stopped dead in his tracks and began to think, "how does he know my name?" He spun around fast and faced the man squarely. "Thanks for the tip, by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, well you see... You can just call me 'ol man Ballthesar."  
  
"Got it, have a nice day."  
  
"You too...you too..." the 'ol man said in a sly but quiet voice as the trio left the shop.  
  
Sora and co. started heading down the street again looking for a road that would take them to that clock tower. "How did he know my name?" Sora thought. "I've never see him before in my life, or at least I don't think I have." They all continued on down the street when they cam across an inn.  
  
"Maybe we could stay a night at that inn. It should be getting dark soon according to the time on the clock tower." Goofy said to Sora.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Goofy." Sora said back. They all entered the inn and approached the employee behind the counter  
  
"We're new here, we just need a room for the nigh."  
  
"Okay, would you like a room with a view? And what about a bathroom as well?"  
  
"No thanks," Sora replied, "we're just going to be here for the night, no real point of having a view if it's going to be night time. Plus, there's probably a community bathroom on the floor anyway."  
  
"Okay, sure. Here is your key, you'll need it to get into your room. Second floor, the room number is on the key. Just come by tomorrow morning and get the bill when you are ready."  
  
Donald grabbed for the key before Sora could get it. "Thank you." The key had "Hab. 34" inscribed on it.  
  
Sora grabbed the key from Donald's hand. "That must be our room number, let's get going. They all headed toward the staircase and opened the door. It was in a spiral instead of just a normal square type. They started heading up the long staircase up, it seemed like forever and they still haven't hit the second floor yet. Finally, they reached the second floor, where one flight of stairs cuts off, even though there is more above them.  
  
"Weird." Sora thought, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Through the door was a long corridor with just one room at the end of it. That was the oddest thing Sora's seen for a while, besides the mansion of course. "Why is there just one room?"  
  
"How should we know? As long as we have a room it's fine" Donald snapped back at Sora. Obviously getting back at him whenever he was being sarcastic earlier.  
  
Done the hall they went until they reached the door. Sora put in the key, unlocked the room, and then the entered it. Their jaws dropped. The room was gigantic. It must have taken up the whole entire floor. Four king sized beds with a buffet table and everything.  
  
"Whoa!" Sora yelled in excitement, "I didn't want a room this big! This is huge, I've gotta go and talk to the employee about this, this has got to cost a fortune!"  
  
"Awe, phowee. Don't worry about it, we get all this free food!"  
  
"Well... I am pretty hungry, It's been a while sense I've had some real good food... Well, what the heck." Sora and co. all dived at the food eating like maniacs for the next hour. Turkey, gravy, you name it, it was there. They all continued to eat until there was a knock at the door. Donald ran and over and answered it with a turkey leg in his mouth and another one in his hand. It was the employee.  
  
"Oh sorry guys, I must of given you the wrong key. I was supposed to give you 24, not 34...!" The employee's jaw dropped when he saw what the three have done to the room. Food every where, messed up sheets, and the wallpaper, it was torn down. And one of the beds was flipped!  
  
"Hi." Sora said with a very timid voice.  
  
The employee gave him a look of disgust. "Out, now. This is for first class guest only. Your room is at the other second floor. The one right below the third floor but right about the first. Nice job counting." With a flash she, the employee, took the key to the room they were currently in and handed them the other key. "I'm going to walk with y'all to the right room, so hopefully you don't get lost."  
  
The employee walked the trio down to the second floor and unlocked the room for them. Goofy, Donald, and Sora entered the small two bed room and fell asleep on the beds, except Goofy, he got the floor.  
  
The next morning they went downstairs to the check out desk to get the bill, but no one was there. They went around the rest of the lobby looking for an employee, but couldn't find one.   
  
"That's strange." Said Sora. "Well, no harm in just leaving without paying, I mean no one is here besides us."  
  
The three quietly sneaked out and started walking down the street again towards the clock tower. Most buildings were shining because the sunlight was being reflected off gold looking material.  
  
"Too bad we slept through the night, I hoped that we'd be able to get up earlier while it was still dark and people weren't out yet. As a matter of fact..." Sora looked all around the plaza they just entered, and no one was there at all. There were booths, carts like in a bazaar, but no people at all. The whole town was almost deserted. In fact, there was some hay blowing across the plaza. "This is just too weird. The only two people we've seen were in shops, and one just disappeared. What's up with this town?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Donald, but it sure is scary being all alone in a town that we've never been to before."  
  
"Well, maybe people just aren't here yet. Or this is a deserted part of town." Sora and co. continued on down to the end of the plaza and took another road, this time a road that was named "Clock Avenue", so it sounded convincing that it would lead them to their destination. Finally, at the end of the road, there was a sign that had a picture of a clock tower on it and pointed to the right, which led to a new street, hopefully towards the clock tower. After a few minutes of the street weaving, which had no reason because there was always room straight down the middle of the giant alley, they finally ended up at a gate, which was surrounding the clock tower.  
  
"Phew, finally." Said a sweaty Sora, who decided it'd be best to run down the road instead of walk. They all continued to walk until they got to what seemed to be the only entrance to the gigantic structure. One door, no more than 6 feet high and 3 feet wide. "How do they get to the top of this thing?" The trio stared straight up and could barely make out the top of the tower. "This thing is huge! It has to be at least 20 stories high, and what's the point of the two buildings out to the side of the tower? Well anyway, we'll find out once we go inside." Sora stepped up and grabbed on to the door handled and opened the door. 


End file.
